


Words to Chase the Dark Away

by Ribby



Series: Midsummer Memories [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They told stories to keep the sun in the sky, and on the longest day keep the dark at bay.  Eight stories to entertain--and one to remember him, gone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words to Chase the Dark Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Midsummer" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/).

  
Midsummer proper had been Aragorn's wedding to Arwen, and the coronation. And the day after that, everyone needed to recover from the celebration--even the hobbits. But two days after Midsummer, the Fellowship gathered for the ritual.  
Sitting in a fire-lit circle, they told stories--funny, odd, scary, it didn't matter. What mattered was the ritual--stories to keep the sun in the sky, and on the longest day keep the dark at bay.  
When all eight of them had told their stories, Aragorn rose. "Boromir told me a story once..." he began. And nine there were, once more.  



End file.
